


Everything Stays.

by thestarsofourown



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom morty, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Rick Sanchez, M/M, Morty Cares, Morty is about 18, Morty is going to College, Morty is scared, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Psychological Trauma, Rick is Fucking losing it, Rick is depressed, Rick wants morty to stay, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Rick, Top Rick Sanchez, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsofourown/pseuds/thestarsofourown
Summary: Rick Thought Morty was going to stay With Him.He promised himself the Morty was going to Ditch school and go off with him.To have the Nuisance besides him all the way,He was wrong.Morty Is 18 and ready to head off to College, making his Family proud of the Brilliant Future that is coming his way, except one of them isn't. Rick is getting in the way of Morty's Future, and the Brunet is going to face the person he loves and cares about. For Better or Worst.





	1. The Mind Is A Fragile Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick goes Bananas on this one broh.  
> Morty is scared.

Scene: The Smith Home  
Time: 9:30

Morty was up and running.

The 18 year old couldn't help but try to hide how excited he was. A few weeks ago he sent a College Interest Letter, about 8 pages long.

Most of the teachers that helped him were his Forensic and Science Teachers. He felt awfully nervous as he has been waiting for a response everyday. He would check the mail day and night, but today he had the feeling that it was finally here. The brunet wasn't like any typical Morty.

Yes he was C-137 Morty, the most wanted terrorist, well he was the most wanted until the Citadel of The Ricks was teleported to the Galactic Federation when he was younger but that was a long story. Most Morty's stick with there Rick's for there whole lives. The dropped out of school and went into there out of this world adventures, but Morty didn't put up with Rick's antics.

His Grandfather was a sober, smart man, and Morty did respect him. He loved him. Rick never showed affection towards Morty, just pointing out his flaws that him and his sister had. Either way he would look up to Rick and how smart he was, and that helped him be shaped to the Morty he was today.

After getting out of bed so quickly he got changed, he would still wear his yellow shirt with some skinny jeans, and a lab coat.

Just like Rick, the man gave it to him for his 16 Birthday, he remembered how the man stormed into Morty's room and in a drunk tone he slurred at him about how poor he was and how the coat was the only thing he had worthy.

How his grandpa pushed it in his arms and Morty held onto it tightly while Rick said things like ''Where going pl-BURP-ces Morty!" or ''Pack yurp bags!"

Morty ignored all his blabber talk and ever since then he wore the coat everyday.

After that he quickly put on his shoes and raced his way to the bathroom quickly brushing his teeth and taking a few glances of the picture of snowball still hanging up the wall. After that he rushed his way down the stairs and out the door going to the Mailbox. He opened it nervously and looked in. Empty. Morty closed it in shock and anger, even sadness.

Perhaps they thought he wasn't good enough. He couldn't help but let some tears stream down his face as he cleaned them and made his way into the house closing the door behind. The Family was already sitting down having breakfast.

Summer as normal was on her phone glancing upwards as she saw Morty walk in and only mumbled a Good Morning to him, Jerry was busy reading the paper and Beth immediately looked upwards and smiled ''Good Morning Honey! Your pancakes are ready."

she said sweetly before the brunet took his seat besides Rick. Rick was busy playing around with a small robot as Morty chewed silently on the pancakes.

Summer finally looked up from the phone and up to Morty ''So, did the letter arrive yet or what?" she said playing around with the sausages on her plate as Morty sighted

'No it Hasn't...I just isn't it odd it hasn't arrived yet, I am getting a little worried..''

he said with a stutter as Jerry looked up ''Don't worry about it champ! The mail might be taking it's time, you know getting here!''

he said with a chuckle. That didn't make Morty feel any relief at all. ''Wow Jerry what a great explanation.." Rick said sarcastically as he stopped screwing around with his invention

'That explanation was the greatest explanation we have heard,well what do we expect it is coming from a Jerry!"

Rick said with a slur as he chewed on his pancakes, Jerry furrowed his brows and glared at him ''Well what's your explanation!" he shot back as Rick looked up at Jerry ''I don't know Jerry, maybe Morty here.."

he said pointing with his fork "Didn't get accepted because College is shit just like school! Bunch of Teens running around a bumping into each other as some guy in the front talks about 45 divided by 8 Jerry."

The table went silent and Morty felt his stomach go into a knot, Beth shot looks at Jerry and Rick, Summer was shocked and concerned as she looked at her brother, feeling sorry for him. Morty just stared at his plate and stood up, as Rick raised his uni-brow.

''I just need some air guy's that's all.." he said shakily as he left the room to go pace in Rick's Garage. Behind him he could here Beth Yelling at Jerry and Rick equally as he closed the garage door and sat down on Rick's Chair. Million's of things floated around his head. Before he knew it he was tearing up

. Rick was right, maybe the College didn't accept him. That made him feel useless as he scanned around Rick's desk and opened a drawer. Normal Rick things: Some vodka in a old bottle, batteries,matches. The brunet pushed back his curls looking around before feeling something strange. He pulled out with a tug a white letter.

Closing the drawer his eyes widen as he reads the envelope.

It was the letter he was waiting for.

He quickly ripped the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

The letter was sent weeks before. And he was accepted all this time. Anger bubbled inside of him as he heard the Garage door open and Rick froze. He knew.

Morty slammed the letter on the desk, anger in his eyes as it pierced Rick's ''What The Hell Rick!" he yelled standing up.

Rick only looked at the letter and back at Morty ''Listen Morty I was just trying.." he trailed off but the teen ignored him ''Trying to do what Rick! Ruin my Future! I worked hard for this I thought you were going to be proud Rick! I lost two full weeks of College Rick because of your Bullshit!" he yelled his eyes swelling with tears as Rick stayed calm

''Morty don't be fucking st-BURPpid!" he yelled ''You are not going to College Morty! School and College aren't places for smart people! Look at me Morty!" he said grabbing the teen aggressively and shaking him '

You gotta get a hold of yourself Morty! This stupid thought of you going to College Morty is Shit! Your Staying here..."

 

''With Me."

 

Morty's heart began beating against his chest as he quickly pushed the other off with fear.

What the Hell was going on!

''Rick stop acting delusional! Your scaring me, Rick listen I need to go, mom and dad and even Summer are proud of me Rick! Im going places! I'll miss you too Rick, im going to miss Mom, and Dad, and even Summer! Look at the bright side Rick!''

He stuttered "Summer can help you! You won't be alone, she can go purge or smoke weed or do some crazy shit with you!" he said trying to let the mood flow.

Rick stared. His stare made him shiver up his spine. Rick was angry, his Uni-brow furrowed even more as he growled ''What the Hell Morty! Are you, are you! fucking stupid! This is Rick and Morty! Not Rick and Summer!" Morty backed up before Rick grabbed his arm possessively ''You been planning this Morty huh!" he said yelling, green spit dropping on the floor

''You want me to repla-BURP-ce you with your bitch of a sister! Right Morty!" he said a crazed look on his eyes as he shook Morty, the boy was getting dizzy ''You know what fine Morty! Go! Fuck around with a bunch of angsty te-BURRP-ens!" he said letting go of the other and walking to get his flask, taking a chug out it before falling onto his chair.

Morty looked at him, sadness rushing in his mind. Feeling guilty. If he left Rick was going to go nuts! He didn't want that at all. ''Rick listen, everything is going to be ok-" before he could finish Rick anger rushed out ''Shut up Morty! Im busy ignoring the sh-BURP-it out of you.''

And Morty turned around.

And left.

\--  
Rick was desperate. He really was.

A few weeks ago he went to the Mailbox, trying to see if his delivery has arrived but instead he stumbled upon the letter.

Morty.

He knew that feeling in his gut. He actually got accepted, a Morty?!? Panic was the word that rushed through his body as he grabbed the letter and stuffed the letter into his coats pocket. This wasn't happening. A Mortyless Rick! Was that even a fucking thing!

After that he kept the letter well hidden. He couldn't let Morty go. Rick was possessive. Morty was his, and he was the one that decided if he could go or not. He didn't want the other going to campus and some Girl or Guy to lay eyes on HIS Morty. 

Only he could do that.

Only Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have the first chapter of my series, next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	2. It's Scary What A Smile Can Hide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some Jessica In this one Broh.  
> Rick Gets Jealous.

Scene: The Smith Home  
Time: 1:30

Morty was packing. The memories of yesterday's events were torturing him all Night long.

The shaking.

Rick.

He wasn't able to eat Dinner yesterday and neither was Rick.

All night long he twisted and turned in his bed, a cold sweat running down his face.

But Today was another day.

Morty was packing. His family had a big argument with Rick, yelling at him for hiding the letter, Beth screaming about how her own father was close to ruining he son's future. Morty didn't go downstairs not wanting his family to worry so much.

Summer brought Morty some boxes, ready to be filled. Morty obviously needed help so he went to his nightstand were he owned his own Mr. Meeseeks Box. Pushing the button the Blue alien appeared with its cheery tone, almost fictional really.

''Hey! I'm Mr. Meeseeks Look at Me!" it waved as Morty put's the box down a small smile on his face as he heard the Blue Alien talk.

''Hey listen I just need help packing!" he said as Mr. Meeseeks Smiled ''Can Do!" it said and got ready to work starting with Morty's closet. Morty felt more calm, a bit of relief. Thankfully his crush and friend Jessica was on her way to help.

Even since then Morty still had feeling's for her, though they weren't as creepily strong as they used to be when he was younger. He even called up the families friend Mr. Poppybutthole to help him pack. He also had the urge to perhaps tell Rick he could come up and help, but he didn't want to trigger another bad reaction.

A few minuets passed before Beth yelled up the stairs

''Morty! Jessica and Mr. Poppybutthole are here sweetie!"

She said as Morty looked out the door giving his clothes to Mr. Meeseeks to pack away.

Jessica looked amazing, she wore a scarf and smiled gently at him ''Hi Morty, sorry I arrived late traffic, ya know!" she said walking into the room as Mr. Poppybutthole looked around his voice excited.

''Ooh Wee! It's nice to see you again Morty!" it said walking into the room. Jessica and Mr. Poppybutthole were chatting about and already helping with the packing.

Morty smiled gently feeling calm and positive as he packed and chatted with Jessica about College and how excited both were to finally start there lives.

As they chatted away a small creak was heard from the door. The familiar sharp edges of blue hair could be seen.

It was rick. He didn't look sober,as he looked around the room eyes stopping at Morty and then Jessica. The room went silent.

''Ooh Wee! What tension Rick! Really making me feel nervous!" Mr. Poppybutthole said holding a box with many of Morty's family photos in them.

Rick sighted ''Listen I just thought it was a.. good idea to help you pack.'' He mumbled as Jessica continued packing and Morty smiled gently "More the better Rick" he responded grabbing a box and handed it to him.

''Just put whatever you find in here, and please don't take anything!" he joked turning around and missing the man's smirk. Things were going smoothly in the room, Morty was making Jessica giggle while Mr. Meeseeks helped Mr. Poppybutthole cope with his ongoing fear of guns.

Rick was fine with the whole Mr. Meeseeks trying to help Mr. Poppybutthole with his fear of guns, but his eyes twitched when he heard how Jessica Giggled at the jokes Morty was telling. He instantly couldn't help but speak up

''Hey Morty do you m-URP-ind if I lift you up to get those books up that shelf'' he said as Morty set down his box on his already cover-less bed.

''Sure Rick, I guess I forgot about those Book's'' he said walking over and before speaking another word he was lifted with no warning ''Rick what the hell!" he said kicking the other arm gently with his foot as he picked up the dusty book's while Rick grinned.

His eye's went to Jessica as he glared at her, how nice she was to His Morty. At least he knew how to show him a good time.

''Okay Rick I think this is all, you can put me down now!'' he said with a stutter as Rick Looked up ''I don't know Morty I think i like you this W-BURP-ay~" he said as the brunet Blushed lightly ''Shut Up Rick and put me down!!" he said angrily as Rick obliged and did as he said putting the Brunet down as Morty quickly made his was to Rick's packing Box, dumping the books in there.

Before he knew it the room was completely clean and empty as the Box's were stacked neatly. Mr. Meeseeks gave Morty his last smile and wave before Disappearing away, and Mr. Poppybutthole couldn't help but admire the room around them.

''Ooh Wee We did a great job look at this Shiny Floor, ooh wee!" he said rolling around on it as Beth walked into the room with Burgers ''I thought you guys would be hungry!" she said setting the plate with the burger on Morty's Desk.

In no time Jessica and Mr.PoppyButthole were helping themselves as Morty smiled at his mother. He grabbed the broom leaning against the wall and began sweeping away the dust and dirt around the room. Rick made his way to Morty leaning against the wall.

''Ya know Morty, you being gone is really going to screw my mind Morty.."

Morty couldn't help but pause slightly scared about the other's word's ''Don't say that Rick...'' he said in a whisper as he kept sweeping the floor. Rick continued ignoring the others words.

''It's really going to fuck m-URP-e up Morty, It might even fuck me up so bad that I might lose it and you know, end it ya know Morty. But who cares right Morty you have Jessica..'' he said in a dangerous tone.

''I might even go visit you Morty and we can fu-UrP-ck around... just you and me, Morty. No one else.''

Morty's face grew pale, losing it's color. He didn't notice all this time he was alone.

With Rick.

He looked up at Rick, he felt so tense the other's word's like sharp knives piercing through his mind. Tears were growing in his eye as Rick walked up to the other a smile on his face ''You can always Change your mind Morty.''

''Besides M-URP-orty, The Rickest Rick need's his Mortiest Morty..''

''And You..''

 

''Are My..''

 

''Mortiest Morty.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit Rick Please Chill.


	3. Alive or Just Breathing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is losing it in this one Broh.  
> Morty is leaving.

Scene: The Garage  
Time: 4:30

Rick was desperate. He really was.

Today was the day he was dreading the most.

Morty was leaving.

That Bastard. He has been planning it.

He knew that.

Rick knew that.

He was running out of time.

''You want me to repla-BURP-ce you with your bitch of a sister! Right Morty!" he recalled saying a crazed look on his eyes as he shook Morty, the boy was getting dizzy

He knew that, he was growing pale.

And he remembers him shivering.

He was scared.

''You know what fine Morty! Go! Fuck around with a bunch of angsty te-BURRP-ens!" he said letting go of the other and walking to get his flask, taking a chug out it before falling onto his chair.

He just wanted to drown in alcohol right now.

He was eager to pop open a bottle of Vodka.

Morty looked at him, sadness in his eyes.

He knew he was Feeling guilty.

''Rick listen, everything is going to be ok-"

''Shut up Morty! I'm busy ignoring the sh-BURP-it out of you.'' he yelled at him with anger.

And Morty turned around.

And left.

After he watched the door close he quickly went in his drawer and drank his worries away.

It made things worse.

\---

He had a big fight with Jerry Yesterday.

''Your Father was close to ruining our son's future Beth! How long are we going to put up with this!" he yelled as Beth looked at Rick tear's streaming down her Face.

“Oh _CAN IT,_ Jerry!” Rick spat, literally spitting as he spoke. He wiped his mouth with the back of his dirty hand wiping it against his lab coat. “All you’ve ever wanted is for me to-URP-to get the hell out of Morty’s life so he can live out his years a-a-a-a-as mundanely as you have.

" You’re getting your goddamn wish, so just shut your fucking trap.” He spat glaring at Jerry.

''At least Morty is going somewhere in life and not going to-to grow up a jobless scum!"

''Excuse me but you have no Right to talk to me like that Rick!" Jerry shot back with anger.

The conversation between the two heated up but ended in a bad note, Summer raced downstairs and told them Morty was up.

After that Rick barged into his garage and sulked into his chair.

He looked down at his coat and saw the green smudge on it, and then he remembers how Morty cared so much for his Lab coat.

''Hey R-ick maybe you should wash your-your lab coat it reeks of alcohol and pot."

''S-hut up Morty! Nothing is wrong with my Lab Coat! At-at least I'm not obsessed over clean-clean clothes!"

But either way Rick would walk back later in his Garage and see his clothes and Lab coat neatly folded on his desk.

Rick couldn't help but smile at that memory.

Morty has grown. The small stub of brown hair has grown to lock's of them falling gently in place.

Rick couldn't help but marvel at those lock's.

He remembers giving Morty his backup lab coat to him for his 16th Birthday and teased him when he began wearing it because it was huge on him.

''One day Morty that-that lab coat is going to-to get stuck on a elevators door and your going to D-UrP-die!"

Rick response was a bunch of stutters and a nervous ''Oh Jeez Rick'' and how he didn't want to think about that.

But Morty was now 18, and that saggy Lab coat Rick would tease about now fitted perfectly on the other, and the lock's of brown hair made the sight even better.

But Things changed.

''Morty! Jessica and Mr. Poppybutthole are here sweetie!"

Rick Remembers hearing as the floor above him creaked.

Rick didn't want to go up and. He knew for sure what Morty's response would be.

But he had to give the first step's.

As Rick heard them chat away as he made his was up the door of Morty's room made a small creak .

The familiar sharp edges of Rick's blue hair could be seen.

 He looked around the room eyes stopping at Morty and then Jessica. The room went silent.

He couldn't help but feel slight anger seeing Jessica in Morty's room.

But he kept calm.

''Ooh Wee! What tension Rick! Really making me feel nervous!" Mr. Poppybutthole said holding a box with many of Morty's family photos in them.

Rick glanced in the box and saw the photo of the family ''Vacation'' they had when Morty was 15.

He was younger then.

''Listen I just thought it was a.. good idea to help you pack.'' he said slowly and was ready for the response of a No from Morty.

But instead he received a sweet smile.

 

"More the better Rick"

 

Morty handed him a box and smirked behind the others back.

He packed picking up books and small notes Morty had putting them in the box. He glanced at Jessica a scowl on his face because of her giggling.

It was heating him up, and anger was boiling deep in him.

''Hey Morty do you m-URP-ind if I lift you up to get those books up that shelf'' he recalled saying yesterday and when Morty said how he forgot those book's were up there.

How the boy was about to say something else but was lifted up with no warning a grin in Rick's face.

This was precious.

His hands held tightly on the brunets waist as he watched him grab the dust books.

He smelled of washed clothes. How he wanted to bury his face in the other's chest.

After everything Beth came in with Cheese Burgers setting them down on Morty's desk.

 

''Ya know Morty, you being gone is really going to screw my mind Morty.."

 

''Don't say that Rick...''

 

''It's really going to fuck m-URP-e up Morty, It might even fuck me up so bad that I might lose it and you know, end it ya know Morty. But who cares right Morty you have Jessica..''

 

''I might even go visit you Morty and we can fu-UrP-ck around... just you and me, Morty. No one else.''

 

''Besides M-URP-orty, The Rickest Rick need's his Mortiest Morty..''

 

''And You..''

 

 

''Are My..''

 

 

''Mortiest Morty.''

 

\---

The final Box's were placed in Morty's car as he closed the back door.

The whole family was outside, even Rick. He was looking down the floor the entire time.

''Well, Gu-y's im going to miss you all, Mom umm dad don't fight that much when im g-one!''

He stuttered nervously as Beth wiped tear's of happiness off her eyes.

''Summer you do you, you might go to college too!" he said in support as she smiled.

''Thanks Morty!" she said going over to give him a hug and he hugged her back gently before letting go.

 

Rick was left.

 

''And Rick, I know it's hard for you to understand. But even though you don't show-show us I love you Rick.'' He said smiling slightly at him as Rick looked up.

''You know what M-orty! You always been a thorn up my ass Morty! And I'm happy you finally leaving, getting rid of another incarnation of a Jerry! One of them is enough here!" he spat.

And Morty's heart fell.

The family ignored Rick's remarks and they hugged Morty one last time. The went back inside the house with Sobbing Beth.

Rick stayed outside.

As Morty go into the car Rick stared.

''See you soon Morty''

 

''Sooner than you think..''

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters will be posted Each day.  
> Thanks for Kudos!


	4. Do you understand? It's all in your hands It's your ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the title of a Vaporwave I like Listening!
> 
> MACINTOSH PLUS - リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー
> 
> Goes with this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-
> 
> Chapter Deals With Suicidal Thoughts and Stalking!

Scene: Morty's Dorm  
Time: 11:00 pm

Morty was scared  
More scared than usual.

He didn't know why.

But at the same time he knew.

He knew.

Morty's were wimps. Could be replaced at anytime and any moment a Rick felt like it.

So if he did do what he was thinking.

Maybe the new Morty Rick would own would be younger.

Yea.

Yea...

If he were to be replaced maybe Rick would be happy.

The brunet glanced at the belt hanging from his chair.

Morty's were wimps.

Even old ones like him.

''You woul-wouldn't do it M-morty!"

Rick.

Rick knew he wouldn't do it.

This voice in his head was making him insane.

All he ever heard were Rick's Bitch Remarks.

''''You know what M-orty! You always been a thorn up my ass Morty! And I'm happy you finally leaving, getting rid of another incarnation of a Jerry! One of them is enough here!" he spat.

Morty didn't know if he should take that seriously.

But deep inside he knew he should.

He was coming for him.

Those last word's he knew he was coming for him.

He felt it.

He didn't feel right. Something or someone was watching.

His head was getting foggy.

''Maybe if I end it, it will stop...'' he thought

''Your to m-much of a Coward M-morty... You would'nt do shit.."

Tears streamed down the teens face as he stared up at the fan.

''Your a coward Morty...you left you Gr-andpa alone...''

 

 

''Morty's don't do that....''

 

 

''You know how many Rick's would want a taste of you M-Morty?''

 

 

''M-morty's don't grow up...''

 

 

''You didn't have to grow u-p''

 

 

''And look at you n-ow''

 

The thought of suicide was bigger in the brunets head.

 

It was his only escape.

 

 

''Shut up, Rick I didn't mean to, I just.."

 

 

The boy broke into sobs, as he hiccuped

 

 

''I wanted to make, mom...dad....Summer, you I wanted you to be proud!''

 

 

He screamed as he pulled on his locks, about to tear them out of his skull.

 

 

''Everything I do turns out w-rong...''

 

He yelled shivering uncontrollably

 

''I'm just as those Morty's...''

 

''Stupid, lanky and pathetic...''

 

''...............''

 

 

Before he knew it he was up closing his eyes tightly and grabbing his belt.

 

 

A Noose.

 

 

''Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights...''

 

 

The floor creaked under him.

 

 

''I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
He showed off splashing around....''

 

 

He quietly tied the noose around his neck.

 

 

 

''Summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those summer nights......''

 

He whispered those words softly.

 

He was ready.

 

..............

''It turned colder, that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends......''

 

 

''Im trying.......''

 

 

''Im trying......''

 

 

''Morty wh-at the hell Morty!''

 

 

Before he knew it he was grabbed, and flung back to his bed.

 

It was almost like he were in a dream.

 

 

He never looked up, but he saw the green outlines of the Portal.

 

''M-morty what the hell! Are you Nuts!'' Rick began spitting grabbing the belt and throwing it outside.

 

 

Morty looked terrible.

 

 

Rick slowly went over to the other and sat next to him.

.......

..........

Silence.

 

''Are you a idiot Morty! What were you thinking!"

 

The brunet looked up tiredly and before Rick knew it he was pulled into a tight hug.

 

 

He could here the brunets sobbing as he carefully brushed the others locks of brown hair, trying to calm him down.

 

''Its okay Morty...''

 

''Its okay..''

 

 

''I'm Here....''

 

 

Even Rick Sanchez.

 

C-137

 

Cried that night.

 

 

 


	5. UPDATE!

i been dead for a while but 3 new chapters are coming up soon.

 

i was at hawaii.


End file.
